marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
J.K. Simmons
J.K. Simmons portrayed J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. He joined the Marvel Cinematic Universe as a new version of J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Significant roles *Siskel in The Ref (1994) *Agent T. I. Whiterspoon in The Jackal (1997) *Frank Perry in For Love of the Game (1999) *Dr. Emil Skoda in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2000-2001) *Dr. Emil Skoda in Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2002) *Dr. Emil Skoda in Law & Order (1994-2010) *Vern Schillinger in Oz (1997-2003) *Buffalo Bill Cody in Hidalgo (2004) *BR in Thank You for Smoking (2005) *Gen. Wade Eiling in Justice League (2004-2006) *Mac MacGuff in Juno (2007) *Lee Mayer in Rendition (2007) *CIA Superior in Burn After Reading (2008) *Stu Kopenhafer in New in Town (2009) *Mr. Wroblewski in Jennifer's Body (2009) *Will Pope in The Closer (2005-2010) *Tenzin (voice) in The Legend of Korra (2012-present) *Detective O'Brien in Terminator Genisys (2015) *Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *James Gordon in Justice League: Part One (2017) Quotes *"At least we shot a little more. ... More fun wacky stuff in the office, and I actually even get to step out of the office a couple of times in this one. ... And there's at least one very fun twist involving my character." *"The sequel is better than the first film, although we had no idea what a monster the first one would become. The plot is more exciting and the stakes are raised to a much larger scale." *"He's the same old penny-pinching, self centered, egotistical blowhard, basically." *"I think Lizard was going to be the bad guy either way. I don't know much about the re-boot, other than JJJ doesn't appear in it, I hear." *"I think JJJ was always a nice little dose of comic relief and a bit of a pain in the ass for Peter Parker, and that's how I liked it. Anything that puts JJJ in an uncomfortable situation would be fun." *"I think the audience will continue to be there if the movies are good." *"Oh, I’m open to anything. Obviously that was enormous fun playing that character. A big part of the fun was doing it with Sam and with Tobey. Like I said I literally have not seen the movie. I don’t even know tonally how different it may or may not be. I’m a fan of the actors, the director and everything else. Yeah, I’m always open." *"There's always talk. I'm doing it in animation land, but Sam Raimi's take on the world of Spider-Man has run its course. We were all excited and ramping up for ''Spider-Man 4 a few years ago, but for a variety of ridiculous showbiz reasons it ended up not happening. The reboot is a very different universe. Both versions are legitimate, and this one doesn't have a J. Jonah Jameson so far. As far as I know, I won't be putting on the flat-top again." *"''That petition does not come from anybody that is actually in a position to do anything about it. Being in those movies with Sam was one of the great joys of my career. It was a super fun character so I'll never close the door on anything." *"There are easy comparisons to make. I wasn’t a big comic book reading kid, so I did a fair amount of reading when I was playing Jameson, who was very much the comic relief in those movies. Even in the comics, he was a blowhard who was all bark and very rarely bite. My understanding, from what I’ve learned so far about Commissioner Gordon, is that he’s the older guy with the mustache who relates with our hero in a certain way. Other than that, it’s a vastly different character and much more of a stronger, impactful character in the DC universe." Category:Spider-Man cast Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming cast